Run the World is a Broudway Show!
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Magneto has a new minion and this one makes people.....sing. Whe Punk Rocket turns the world into a musical what things will happen and what secrets will be reviled. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS unles i say i do so yeah its better then it sounds.


What's up everyone!!! I've noticed that there aren't enough X-Men Evolution Musicals. So here's one just full of random songs. Oh and just a note the songs and speaking parts during the songs will be in script form. Just a little info Wanda (the scarlet witch) is on the X-Men thanx to Kateii. Tabby (Boom Boom) is in the brotherhood. Mystique isn't there and Lance and Peitro both have jobs. Oh and Peitro is gay.

**DISCLAMER: I do not know who owns X-Men Evolution but it is not me. The songs are owned by the artist that I put down. The things I do own are Kateii and Meloney. Mine and my friend's OCs NO STEALS.**

Magneto sat there fiddling with his pen when in walks his newest project.

"Welcome Meloney," Magneto said looking up from his fascinating pen fiddling.

"The names Rocket, Punk Rocket. How may I be of your assistance?" she said. Punk Rocket stepped into the light giving Magneto a better view of her violet skin and electric blue hair.

"I need you to cast a little spell for me," Magneto said with a sly grin on his face.

**Hours later at the Institute for Gifted Young People (X-Mansion) **

Kateii woke up drenched in sweat. It was the same guy that she had seen in her dreams many times before. Who was he? What was he? Where was he?

"It seems like every time I fall asleep he comes back to see me, but when I'm awake he disappears." Kateii said as she walked out onto her balcony. Music starts playing in the background.

**"Everywhere"**  
**By Michelle Branch**

**in the fan fic song sung entirely by Kateii**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Kateii's song finishes and she clasp back on to her bed and goes to sleep.

**The next day at the Brotherhood's house**

"Gosh I'm starving," Freddy said staring at the empty cabinets.

"You're always hungry so that news is old," Lance shot back.

"Chill Lance we're a little hungry," Toad said snatching up flies while talking.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you have an unlimited food source," Lance was now glaring at Toad.

"You think I like eating bugs everyday?!?" Toad was now yelling. Peitro was just sitting at the table humming a tune. When suddenly he starts singing.

**Food Glorious Food**

**By the cast of Oliver**

**Sung by the Brotherhood teens**

[Peitro

Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer --  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
[Toad

There is not a cust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
[Lance

But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine  
[All

Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood --  
Cold jelly and custard!  
[Lance

Pease pudding and saveloys!  
What next is the question?

[Peitro  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys --  
In-di-gestion!  
[All  
Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day --   
Our favourite diet!  
[Freddy  
Just picture a great big steak --  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
[All

Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorous food.  
Food, glorious food!  
What is there more handsome?  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed --  
Still worth a kin's ransom,

[Toad

What is it we dream about?  
[Lance

Wat brings on a sigh?  
[Freddy

Piled pieahes and cream , about  
[All

Six feet high!  
Food, glorious food!  
Eat right through the menu.  
Just loosen your belt  
Two inches and then you  
Work up a new appetite.  
In this interlude --  
The food,  
Once again, food  
Fabulous food,  
Glorious food.  
Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like --  
Burned!  
Underdone!  
Crude!  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
[Toad

Just thinking of growing fat --  
Our senses go reeling  
[Freddy

One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!  
[All  
Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for  
That extra bit more --  
That's all that we live for  
Why should we be fated to  
Do nothing but brood  
On food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Fabulous food,  
[Peitro  
Beautiful food,  
[All

Glorious food

"Wow that was magerly weird," Peitro said looking around at the other Brotherhood members.

"Just a little yo," Toad replied.

"Yeah well let's just blame it all on Peitro. We've got to go or we'll be late for school.

**Bayville High**

"Hey did any of you by any chance," Kateii started.

"Break out into song and dance," Toad said cutting her off.

"Uh yeah, who are you," Kateii looked at toad he looked like the guy from her dream.

"Beat it Tolansky she's with us," Kurt said putting his arm around Kateii.

"Wait she's a mutant," Toad asked utterly confused.

"Nice going Sir Genius," Kateii said punching Kurt in his arm.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped.

"Hey who's the gay guy over there," Kateii asked pointing her question more at Toad then at Kurt. Kurt was the one who answered because Toad was on his side laughing.

"That's Peitro and he's not gay," Kurt said smiling at Kateii.

"Um do you here what he's singing to Kitty," Kateii asked.

"No let's get closer," Kurt said and Kurt, Toad, and Kateii ran over.

**I Like your Hair**

**By Scotty Vanity**

**Sung by Peitro (and a little Mel)**

**WARNING INCLUDES CUSS WORDS**

Hey there, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there  
Pshyeah, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Hey bitches, my scalp itches  
I'll do my own damn hair  
Pshyeah  
I need more gel  
My hair looks like hell  
Fucking bitches  
Oh My God

Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads  
looks at JeanMore like dreadheads  
Oh My God

Hey there, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there  
Pshyeah, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Let's get a dike spike  
Are those highlights?  
That's a great color  
Ooooh  
Let's totally get a perm  
Pshyeah  
Time to retouch those roots  
Bitches  
Oh My God

Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads  
looks at JeanMore like dreadheads  
Oh My God

Hey there, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there  
Pshyeah, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Where's my flat iron?  
Where's my flat iron?  
Where's my flat iron?  
Where's my flat iron?  
Where's my flat iron?  
Where's my flat iron

What a slut

[Mel

excuse me

[Peitro  
But I like your cut

[Mel

oh really?  
Totally  
You're such a slut

[Mel  
You still think I'm a slut?

[Peitro

Definitely

Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads  
looks at JeanMore like dreadheads  
Oh My God

Hey there, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there  
Pshyeah, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there  
Hey there, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?   
I wanna go there  
Pshyeah, I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Oh My God  
Oh My God  
Oh My God  
looks at JeanJust shave it off

"Yep that sounds pretty gay to me," Kurt said, "I'm gonna go wash my brain out now." He walks off slowly staring into space. Todd turns around and looks at Kateii. Her long brown hair was flowing in the breeze and her ice blue eyes sparkled in the early morning sun. Kateii didn't care. She was too busy looking at the new girl.

"Hey I'm Kateii," she said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Mel, nice to meet you. Although I don't think I'm going to fit in that well," Mel dropped her head letting her lose blond hair hang freely.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Consider yourself," Kateii said with a little piano in the back ground.

"Consider yourself," Peitro and Toad said getting into the rhythm.

"Consider yourself," Jean and Scott said in unison.

**Consider Yourself**

**By Oliver**

**Sung by Kateii, Peitro, Toad, Scott, Jean, and Mel**

Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourlef one of the familhy.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in  
Consider yourslef par to the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?..What ever we've goin we share!

If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days  
Why grouse?  
Alsyas a-chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To foot the bill  
Then the drinks are on the house!  
Consider yourself our mate.  
We do't want to have no fuss,  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself  
One of us!

Consider yourself...

[MEL  
At home?

[KATEII  
Consider yourself...

[MEL  
One of the family

[TOAD  
We've taken to you

[MEL  
So strong

[JEAN  
It's clear...we're...

[ALL  
Going to get along

[PEITRO  
Consider yourself...

[SCOTT  
Well in!

[KATEII  
Consider yourself...

[TOAD  
Part of the furniture

[MEL  
There isn't a lot to spare

[ALL  
Who cares?  
Whatever we got we share

[SCOTT  
Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity--  
There a cup-o'-tea for all.

[ALL  
Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
Whne the landlord omes to call! 

_random dancing_

[PEITRO  
Consider yourself  
Our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss

[ALL  
For after some consideration we can sate

[MEL  
Considter yourself

[JEAN  
Yes!

[ALL  
One of us!

[SCOTT, JEAN  
Consider yourself at home...  
We've taken to you so strong.  
[PEITRO

Consider yourself well in...  
There isn't a lot to spare  
If it should chance to be  
[TOAD, KATEII

We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days --  
Why grouse?  
Always a chane we'll meet  
Somebody  
To food the bill --  
Then the drinks are on the house!  
[ALL  
Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!

[PEITRO  
Consider yourself

[ALL  
At home.

[KATEII  
We've taken to you

[ALL  
So strong

[TOAD  
Consider yourself

[ALL  
Well in.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity.  
There's a cup-o'-tea for all  
Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
Wen the landlord comes to call

Consider yourself our mate  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself  
One of us...

For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empyt larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in.  
Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?  
Whatever we've got we share.

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some considertaion we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!!

"Well this school is definitely different," Mel said laughing at the song.

"Yeah sorry about the random songs it's only been going on a short while," Jean laughed to and handed Mel her books.

"Hey you have the same first period as me. I'll take you there," Scott so graciously offered.

"Okay that sounds awesome," Mel smiled and took the books from Jean. The day went by pretty good, a few songs here and there. For some reason Todd couldn't get Kateii out of his head. Was this the feeling that was supposed to be known as love? He never felt it before and he heard it made you weaker. He heard lots of stories of love and heartbreak. He recalled the stories he heard, the ones that other brotherhood members had told him. Todd fiddled with his pencil in math. Kateii wasn't in this class.

"Mr. Tolansky?" Mr. Robert's asked him.

"Huh," was his only respond.

"The answer to the question Mr. Tolansky," He snapped back angrily.

Todd hadn't been paying any attention so his only response was, "I don't want to answer the question."

"Oh you don't, well it seems like you don't want a lot of things. Can you give us another example Mr. Tolansky?" Mr. Roberts was attempting to teach him a lesson.

"Well I don't want to be like the people in the stories and I don't want to fall," Todd's head was facing down now.

"What stories," Mr. Roberts asked curiously. A strange beat could be heard. Todd jumped up on his desk.

**I don't want to fall in love (Dance Floor Anthem)**

**By Good Charlotte**

**Sung by Todd (toad) Tolansky**

She's going out to forget they were together  
She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good t

"That will be quiet enough from youer for granted  
She wants to see if there's more 

"


End file.
